Joyeux anniversaire
by Louise Malone
Summary: un petit OS écrit pour mon anniversaire! Bella/Edward!


_**J'ai 36 ans aujourd'hui et je m'offre un cadeau à moi même comme la grande fille que je suis^^**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Elle était étudiante à la fac et c'était bien la seule chose que je savais d'elle.

Ca et qu'elle me plaisait.

Dans le sens artistique du terme.

Parce qu'en fait elle n'était pas mon style de fille.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, brune, avec des yeux certes très expressifs mais marrons.

Seule sa poitrine entrait dans mes critères « sexuels » habituels.

Je n'envisageais pas d'avoir une aventure avec elle.

Je voulais la photographier.

Parce que c'était mon métier.

La photographie d'art.

Habituellement j'étais plutot versé dans l'abstrait, mais je ne dédaignais pas les portraits et surtout les nus pour autant.

Et elle, je pouvais déjà voir dans ma tête ce qu'elle donnerait sur papier glacé.

Le plus dur restait à faire.

La convaincre de poser nue pour moi.

J'ignorais son age mais elle devait être dans le début de la vingtaine.

Moi je n'étais plus un étudiant et sans être prof à part entière je donnais régulièrement des conférences sur le sujet à la fac, et j'y allais souvent pour développer des photos et voir mon beau-frère Jasper.

C'est comme ça que je l'avais repérée.

Elle n'était jamais venue à mes conférences et donc je savais qu'elle n'avait pas la photographie dans ses options.

J'ignorais si ça allait être un avantage ou un inconvénient…

Je me suis débrouillé pour la croiser dans les couloirs, le lendemain du jour ou j'ai décidé que c'était elle qu'il me fallait, nue et magnifiée par mes photos.

J'ai cherché son regard et lui ai sourit. Elle a aussitôt piqué un fard et a baissé le regard, trébuchant sur ses propres converses.

C'était pas gagné.

Alors j'ai cherché de l'aide auprès de ma sœur.

Ma sœur, Alice, était étudiante, en dernière année de stylisme.

Elle avait connu Jasper à la fac, ou il enseignait l'histoire.

Je savais qu'elle était capable de convaincre la plupart des gens de faire à peu près n'importe quoi.

Je lui ai montré la fille de loin et elle a sourit, visiblement heureuse de voir un défi à sa mesure.

« Combien? »

« Pardon? »

« Tu la payeras combien? Parce que vu son look elle en aura rien à faire de poser, par contre elle a pas l'air bien riche je pense que c'est le salaire qui la motivera! »

« Habituellement je paye 150 dollars pour une séance et ça dure environ deux heures… »

« Et tu es près à aller jusqu'à combien? »

La fille était à peine plus loin sur la gauche et je l'ai observée.

La cambrure de ses reins était ce jour là accentuée par son slim et son tee shirt qui collait à ses hanches et ses fesses.

Ses cheveux étaient vraiment longs, et j'adorais leur texture et leur couleur.

La carnation de sa peau me séduisait tout particulièrement.

Sa paleur, et sa promptitude à rougir.

Elle était en grande conversation avec une rousse flamboyante et j'ai regardé ses lèvres s'agiter.

Je savais exactement comment je voulais les faire ressortir en les photographiant…

« Je suis près à aller jusqu'ou il faudra Alice…Cette fille est exceptionnelle, regarde là! Elle a une sensualité incroyable en elle, mais elle ne le sait pas et je veux être celui qui la fera ressortir! »

« Elle demandera sans doute ce que tu feras des photos! »

« C'est pour moi. Je ne les vendrai pas. Et je ne les exposerai que avec son consentement »

« Je peux la rassurer en lui disant que j'assisterai à la séance? »

Ca, ça m'embêtait. Mais bon…

« Oui…. »

« Bon. Je vais lui parler. »

Ca n'a pas marché.

Alice en a fait une affaire personnelle pourtant.

Elle a parlé à la fille, lui a bien expliqué qui j'étais, lui a proposé de googoliser mon nom pour vérifier ses dires.

Elle lui a promit 500 dollars.

Elle lui a juré que personne n'en saurait rien, elle lui a promit de ne pas nous laisser, de lui tenir la main même.

Même Jasper a parlé à la fille.

Pour la rassurer.

A la fin, j'y suis allé en personne.

Par ma sœur, je connaissais son nom.

Mais Bella Swan ne s'est pas laissée convaincre.

Elle refusait avec obstination.

Son regard s'est fait furieux , en face du mien:

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi! Je suis banale, aucune raison de me vouloir comme modèle! »

« Non, justement tu n'es pas banale! Je suis un artiste, je vois en toi exactement ce que je recherche! »

« NON! C'est clair ou je dois faire intervenir mon père? Je ne veux pas poser ! Encore moins nue! »

J'ai levé les bras en l'air:

« OK, c'est bon, j'ai comprit…Laisse papa tranquille. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Tiens, voilà ma carte, je ne t'aborderai plus , mais si tu changes d'avis, appelle moi ou viens me trouver. »

Elle l'a prise, en évitant mon regard.

Et elle m'a royalement ignoré pendant près de 6 mois…

Je la voyais, régulièrement, dans les couloirs ou bien dans les environs de la fac.

Fidèle à ma promesse, je ne l'abordais pas. Je me contentais de l'observer et , si nos regards se croisaient, je lui souriais.

Elle m'évitait visiblement , et baissait la tête en me voyant.

Ca m'embêtait, vraiment, de la voir ainsi m'échapper.

J'espèrais un revirement d'attitude de sa part, bien que ne voyant pas bien pourquoi elle changerait d'avis.

Jasper ne lui parlait pas non plus lorsqu'il la croisait, mais aucune force au monde n'aurait pu empêcher Alice de nouer une relation avec Bella à partir du moment ou elle l'avait décidé.

C'est ainsi que j'ai appris quelques petites choses sur Bella.

Qu'elle avait 20 ans, qu'elle venait de Forks, une bourgade plus au nord, qu'elle avait grandit à Phoenix, que son père était sherif (j'en riais jaune…), qu'elle étudiait la littérature anglaise et qu'elle réussissait à tenir Alice aussi loin que possible.

Je l'en admirais secrètement.

L'été a passé.

Quand la rentrée est arrivée, je m'étais plus ou moins fait une raison. Dans la douleur, parce que cette fille m'obsédait…

Quand je l'ai à nouveau croisée dans les couloirs, je l'ai trouvée plus pale, et elle paraissait fatiguée et angoissée.

Ca m'a turlupiné.

Alice avait terminé son cursus et rendait neurasthénique tous les employés de la boite de stylisme qui l'avait embauchée en ayant 15 idées/minute…Alors, je n'avais plus personne pour en savoir plus.

Au fur et à mesure ou les jours passaient, je m'inquiétais davantage.

Ses yeux étaient souvent bordés de rouge à présent.

Le 12 septembre, en me levant, j'ai prit la décision de l'aborder, tant elle me paraissait mal.

Mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire.

Parce que mon téléphone a sonné.

Et c'était elle!

« M. Cullen? »

« Oui? »

« Je…Je suis Bella Swan… »

La surprise m'a coupé les jambes.

« B-BELLA? Je ne m'y attendais pas »

Elle m'a interrompue:

« Est-ce que vous êtes toujours d'accord? »

« Pour les photos? Bien sur! »

« Alors je…Je veux bien »

Sa voix tremblait.

« Pourquoi ce revirement? »

« A votre avis? »

« Tu as besoin d'argent? »

« Oui »

Rien qu'à son ton, j'ai comprit que je ne devais pas lui en demander plus. J'ai décidé de battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud:

« On peut faire ça aujourd'hui même. Tu as disponible quand? »

« Je finis les cours à 15H00... »

« Très bien, on se retrouve devant l'entrée est et je t'amène au studio, OK? »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure »

J'ai annulé deux RDV professionnels et j'ai préparé le studio, et mes appareils.

A 15H00 tapantes je l'ai vue arriver vers moi.

Elle portait un slim et une marinière, ainsi que des sandales en cuir.

Une besace kaki à la main et des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux.

Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot mais sa nervosité était palpable.

J'ai conduit rapidement jusqu'au studio que je louais à l'année pour les séances de pose.

Elle a marqué un temps d'arrêt devant la porte mais elle est entrée.

Je l'ai vue palir en apercevant la tenture blanche et le tapis, le fauteuil et la méridienne que j'avais disposé.

Elle a enlevé ses lunettes noires.

Son visage semblait ravagé par le chagrin.

« Ca va? »

« Très bien! »

« Hum…Bon…Tu vas te maquiller un peu, il y a des produits là, sur la coiffeuse. Et puis…Tu peux te déshabiller là, il y a un paravent et un porte manteau.

Aucune réponse.

J'ai réglé les lumières.

Sa nervosité m'avait gagné.

Elle était malheureuse, et ça me touchait infiniment.

Elle est arrivée, au bout de longues minutes.

Elle avait passé le peignoir blanc que la plupart des modèles n'enfilaient pas avant la séance.

J'ai décidé d'en jouer.

« OK Bella. Tu peux t'asseoir là, sur le fauteuil, on va commencer en douceur, OK? »

Elle a obéit, le regard baissé.

Je me suis réfugié derrière mon appareil et je l'ai prise sous tous les angles.

Sa timidité était évidente, mais ça ne rendait pas si mal, surtout avec le blanc du peignoir, on aurait dit une vierge innocente.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui ai demandé de dénouer le peignoir et elle l'a fait, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot et tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

Elle était encore plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginé et ça m'a remué les tripes. Etrangement, la colère montait en moi.

Son ossature était fine, et elle était terriblement féminine.

Cette fille n'avait rien d'un mannequin, mais son imperfection était parfaite.

Je ressentais encore plus son potentiel à présent qu'elle était nue.

Je savais que je pouvais faire les plus belles photos de ma vie…

Mais elle n'est pas parvenue à se détendre. Et ma propre nervosité montait crescendo.

Dans le studio, l'électricité était palpable.

Elle essayait, de toutes ses forces, de se plier à mes demandes, mais si elle prenait les poses nécessaires, elle restait tellement crispée que c'était impossible.

Et moi…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

J'avais près de 28 ans et je prenais des photos depuis 20 ans, dont 6 en tant que professionnel.

J'avais fait des nus depuis l'âge de 17 ans.

J'étais reconnu dans ma profession.

J'avais exposé à Singapour, à New York, à Berlin et à Paris.

J'avais photographié des femmes superbes.

Sans que jamais cela ne me fasse aucun effet Pas même avec Tanya Denali, une des plus belles femmes au monde, qui m'avait envoyé des perches tout le long de la séance.

Et moi j'étais resté pro, fixé sur le résultat artistique que je voulais.

Et là…

Une gamine tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, coincée, godiche et larmoyante…Me donnait une érection.

Ca me rendait fou.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

Je devais me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour sur la méridienne de velours vert que j'avais moi-même choisie pour cette séance photo.

Elle me plaisait, elle m'émouvait.

Je ne supportais pas de voir le chagrin et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Et la colère, par-dessus tout, me serrait le ventre.

Pourquoi n'étais pas capable de me maitriser?

Qui était cette gamine qui m'obligeait à la désirer et me faire perdre mes moyens sans même le vouloir ni le savoir?

Je me détestais d'en arriver là.

Et je la détestais de mettre dans un tel état.

La seule réponse que j'ai été capable d'apporter à une situation qui m'échappait totalement a été la colère. Une colère froide au départ, que j'essayais de ne pas exterioriser.

Mais elle s'en est bien entendu rendu compte.

Et elle l'a mal interprétée.

Elle s'excusait en bredouillant:

« Je suis désolée, j'essaye de me détendre, je vous le promets, j'essaye vraiment! »

J'étais accroupi à quelques mètres d'elle pour tenter de cacher mon excitation.

J'essayais de me maitriser.

La voir pleurnicher ainsi m'a presque fait craquer.

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et la bercer longuement, la faire rire et sourire avant d'enfin embrasser tout son corps et l'aimer avec fougue.

A la place, je l'ai engueulée:

« Bon, t'es pas un bébé! T'es vierge ou quoi? Je suis un pro, OK, je vais pas te bouffer, et crois moi des seins et des fesses l'en ai vu et j'ai jamais violé personne, alors relax! »

A partir de là, j'ai été incapable de ne pas crier encore plus . A ma grande honte….Mais je sentais que c'était soit m'énerver soit…Soit je ne savais pas bien quoi. Difficile de mettre des mots sur ce que j'éprouvais au fond de moi…

Evidemment elle se contractait encore plus et elle a finit par sangloter nerveusement, sans parvenir à se retenir.

En dernier recours, j'ai essayé de la photographier de dos.

Mais même ça n'a pas marché.

Alors je me suis retourné et j'ai attrapé mon sac à dos.

J'ai fouillé dedans et je lui ai lancé 600 dollars.

« Tiens, prends ça. Tu as visiblement un problème de taille, va le régler avec le fric et on recommencera la séance quand tu seras capable de te détendre un peu. Là, tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

Elle a hésité, mais a prit l'argent.

« Il…Il y a 600 dollars…On avait dit 500! »

« C'est parce que je me suis un peu énervé… »

Un peu était un euphémisme….A un moment, j'avais presque hurlé…

Elle s'est relevée, entortillée dans le peignoir et a couru se rhabiller.

Je suis allée m'asperger le visage d'eau froide et je l'ai embarquée dans ma voiture dans un silence tendu, seulement coupé par ses reniflements.

Je me traitais mentalement de salaud, mais si j'étais un peu sympa avec elle et tentais de la réconforter, je savais que je ne pourrais plus me maitriser et lui sauterai dessus…

Elle m'a indiqué ou aller.

Elle vivait près de la fac, dans un vieil immeuble.

Elle est descendu et, hésitante elle m'a regardé:

« Je suis désolée »

Les remords et le désir m'ont envahis dans un curieux mélange et j'ai redémarré sans lui répondre.

J'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie.

Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais.

Je m'en voulais, et en même temps j'avais tellement envie d'elle.

Je me rendais compte que plus que la voir nue, c'était de la voir perdue et en larmes qui m'avait fait la désirer si fort.

Un peu avant minuit, j'en suis parvenu à la conclusion que j'étais en train de devenir fou.

J'ai prit une longue douche et j'ai fini par m'endormir.

C'est mon téléphone qui m'a réveillé, à 9H00 du matin.

On était samedi et je ne voyais pas qui pouvait m'appeler.

C'était Bella Swan.

Elle sanglotait tellement dans le téléphone que je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me disait.

Il a fallu un moment pour que j'arrive à saisir quelques mots :

« Je…J'en ai plus besoin…Je veux vous rendre l'argent…Je ne veux plus poser…Plus besoin »

Elle pleurait si fort que j'ai paniqué:

« Ou es-tu? »

« Chez moi »

« Tu as des ennuis? »

« nooon. Plus besoin d'argent…C'est…fini… »

Elle a raccroché et j'ai bondi hors de mon lit.

Je me suis lavé les dents et le visage sans me raser ni me coiffer et j'ai bondit dans un jean et un tee shirt.

J'ai sauté dans ma voiture et j'ai roulé jusqu'à l'immeuble de Bella.

Sur les boites aux lettres j'ai lu:

« Isabella Swan, 3° étage »

J'ai galopé dans les escaliers et j'ai frappé de grands coups à sa porte.

J'avais à la fois peur, parce qu'elle paraissait vraiment dans tous ses états au téléphone et en même temps, j'espérais racheter ma conduite de la veille.

Elle est venue m'ouvrir, en pyjama.

Elle portait un bas de pyjama bleu marine avec des nounours rouges trop grand et un débardeur blanc. Elle était incroyablement belle, comme elle seule pouvait l'être dans une telle tenue.

Son visage était le symbole même de la douleur et du chagrin.

Elle pleurait tant qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Elle n'a pas répondu mais m'a tendu la liasse de billets qu'elle a prit sur sa commode:

« Tenez…Plus besoin…Je suis désolée »

J'ai ignoré l'argent dans sa main et je suis entré dans la pièce tandis que ses sanglots redoublaient.

Sur sa commode, j'ai vu une bougie allumée, devant la photographie d'un homme ressemblant à Bella, qui tenait un chien dans ses bras.

J'ai alors empoigné Bella par les épaules.

C'était la première fois que je la touchais.

« Bella! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis le moi! »

« Il…IL ESTMORT! »

Elle est tombée à genoux et je l'ai ramassée et l'ai déposée sur le canapé lit.

J'étais totalement désemparé.

Je suis allé lui chercher un verre d'eau et l'ai forcé à en boire un peu.

« Qui est mort? »

« Ja-JACOB! »

« Qui est Jacob? »

« Mon…Mon chien! »

Ses sanglots ont reprit de plus belle, et je l'ai serrée contre moi, triste pour elle, dont la peine paraissait immense mais soulagé que l'homme sur la photo, sans doute son père,soit en vie.

J'ai attendu un long moment qu'elle se calme un peu et je l'ai interrogée doucement:

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Il est tombé malade cet été…Un problème aux reins…Il a été opéré deux fois…Mais ça n'a pas suffit…Mon père ne pouvait plus assumer les soins et il fallait une autre opération…C'est pour ça…Pour ça »

« C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de poser pour moi! »

« Oui! Mais…Mais il est mort cette nuit! Mon père m'a appelé à 8H30... »

Elle a pleuré à nouveau et bien que je partage sa peine, dans une certaine mesure, j'étais relativement content de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, sentir son corps contre le mien et ses formes sous mes mains, respirer son odeur de fleur et de fraise et pouvoir déposer des baiser sur ses joues et son crane. Evidemment, j'avais envie de plus.

Mais ça n'était pas le moment et puis…Je n'allais pas faire ça.

Bella était fragile. Ca n'aurait pas été bien de profiter de sa faiblesse.

Et…Quelque chose montait dans ma poitrine.

Des sentiments, que je ressentais depuis des mois,et violemment depuis la veille, arrivaient à leur paroxysme.

Bella me plaisait. Inutile de me voiler la face.

C'était pour cela que j'attendais tellement d'elle, que je m'étais énervé la veille, que je la désirais si fort.

Elle me plaisait.

Elle faisait battre mon cœur. J'étais en train de tomber amoureux. Non...Je l'étais déjà...

Je suis resté assis à coté d'elle, sur ce canapé aux draps froissés qui embaumaient son odeur, à tacher de la réconforter.

Au bout d'un moment,quand ses larmes se sont un peu taries, elle m'a montré des photos de son chien.

Visiblement, c'était elle qui les avait prises, et soigneusement rangées dans un grand album.

Les photos, nombreuses et variées, montraient un chiot, puis un jeune chien et finalement le chien loup adulte qui était en photo avec son père sur sa commode.

Un peu calmée , elle m'a raconté :

« Je l'ai eu il y a 5 ans exactement. Pour mon anniversaire ! Il avait 2 mois et on a tout de suite été complices. Et il est mort le jour de mon anniversaire ! »

Elle a pleuré à nouveau et j'ai rapidement calculé qu'elle avait donc 21 ans le jour même.

C'est sur que perdre son chien adoré le jour de son anniversaire, c'est pas le plus agréable.

Tout de suite, j'ai pensé à lui offrir un chiot, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Elle avait d'abord un deuil à faire.

Et vu l'immensité de son chagrin, ça allait prendre du temps.

Patiemment, j'ai regardé chaque photo de l'album.

J'ai souri devant celles du chiot prit en flagrant délit de machouillage de basket et qui affichait un air contrit, ou celles ou il prenait un bain, l'air desespéré.

Je l'ai trouvé beau sur les photos de lui en pleine course ou en saut.

J'ai été ému par celles ou il dormait avec Bella.

Quand l'album a été terminé, elle m'a regardé :

« Je suis désolée. Ca doit vous ennuyer. Merci de m'avoir écoutée »

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai craqué.

Devant son visage ou des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Elle avait l'air à la fois fatiguée, triste, mais aussi digne.

Mes sentiments étaient purs. Plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été envers une fille. J'aimais cette petite souris timide, tout à la fois fragile et forte.

J'ai prit son visage en coupe entre mes mains et je l'ai embrassée.

Enfin.

Ses lèvres tenaient toutes leurs promesses. Douces, chaudes, élastiques.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'ai un peu hésité, comme elle visiblement.

Nos lèvres sont restées les unes contre les autres, se frolant un moment, s'apprivoisant, et finalement c'est elle qui a plaqué sa bouche plus fort contre la mienne.

J'ai passé mes mains sur sa nuque, l'attirant à moi, la pressant contre mon torse.

Ses bras se sont noués autour de mon cou et nos langues se sont enroulées , se cherchant ,se trouvant, se perdant.

Elle s'est installée sur mes genoux, à califourchon, et j'ai passé mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'encourager à frotter son bassin contre le mien.

J'étais déjà dur, mais sentir la chaleur de son corps m'a fait tendre à bloc.

J'ai encore laissé dériver mes mains sur son corps, enserrant sa taille fine puis remontant sous son débardeur, le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge et mes mains se sont refermées sur ses seins nus.

Nous avons gémit ensemble et elle a accentué les mouvements de son bassin contre mon érection.

Notre baiser devenait brulant et je l'ai renversée sur son lit.

Je me suis positionné au dessus d'elle sans quitter ses lèvres et j'ai achevé de soulever son débardeur.

J'ai longuement caressé sa poitrine, son ventre et ses épaules.

Sa douceur me rendait fou.

Ses seins surtout, me faisaient perdre la tête.

Elle avait aussi passé ses mains sous mon tee shirt et caressait mon dos, ses doigts sur mon corps m'envoyant des ondes d'électricité.

J'ai fini par rompre le baiser pour la déshabiller.

Et devant son regard j'ai eu un moment de lucidité :

« Bella…Je ne veux pas profiter de ta faiblesse »

Elle a tendu la main vers moi et posé un doigt sur ma bouche :

« J'en ai envie… »

J'ai quand même hésité un peu mais elle a enlevé elle-même son débardeur alors j'ai souri, le bonheur dilatant ma poitrine et j'ai tiré sur son bas de pyjama.

Elle ne portait rien d'autre et j'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches pour parsemer son ventre et ses hanches de baisers, avant d'embrasser ses cuisses, puis de venir découvrir sa féminité.

Elle a gémit en se cambrant quand ma langue a trouvé son petit bouton de plaisir, gonflé et saillant, preuve de son désir pour moi.

Je me suis rapidement déshabillé, très excité mais déterminé à être tendre.

Elle m'a caressé avec douceur mais j'étais trop désireux pour attendre longtemps.

Elle avait des préservatifs de couleur dans son sac à dos et j'en ai choisi un vert comme l'espoir.

Nous nous sommes souris tandis que je le mettais et je me suis à nouveau allongé sur elle :

« Tu es sure de vouloir faire l'amour avec moi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Malgré mon attitude d'hier ? Je suis désolé d'ailleurs, je »

Elle m'a interrompu en enfonçant ses ongles dans mes fesses et je l'ai trouvée moins timide et coincée, tout à coup…

Je l'ai enfin pénétrée et elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de moi.

J'étais déterminé à lui donner du plaisir pour alléger un peu sa peine, et j'y suis allé lentement, butant en elle avec douceur. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un monde de douceur et de plaisir, d'amour aussi. C'était un moment de grâce, tellement précieux que je ne voulais surtout rien gacher.

Nos lèvres se sont à nouveau soudées et assez vite le rythme est devenu plus intense.

J'étais bien en elle, mais nos corps avaient trop besoin d'accéder au plaisir.

Des mois de frustration dans mon cas, et dans le sien, sans doute un désir de se sentir en vie.

Elle s'est mise à gémir et à en réclamer plus….

« Plus fort ! Encore plus fort et plus viiite ! »

J'ai accédé à ses demandes et je l'ai regardée jouir, son sourire se mélant aux larmes sur son visage enfin resplendissant.

J'ai basculé à mon tour, grognant de plaisir dans son cou.

Quand le calme est revenu, j'ai à nouveau ouvert les yeux.

Elle était juste à coté de moi, le souffle encore court, nue et frissonnante.

Elle avait posé son avant bras sur ses yeux et je l'ai recouverte du drap.

J'ai eu peur, qu'elle m'en veuille, qu'elle ne souhaite plus me voir.

J'ai passé ma main sur sa joue et j'ai murmuré :

« Joyeux anniversaire…. »

Elle a souri, un peu tristement.

Je me suis raclé la gorge :

« Hum…Bella…On peut…Apprendre à se connaître ? »

Elle a fait oui de la tête et le soulagement m'a envahit.

Je me suis rallongé à ses côtés et elle est venue se coller à moi.

Depuis ce jour-là, chaque 13 septembre est très spécial pour nous.

Il s'y passe toujours un événement majeur.

L'année d'après, je lui ai offert un chiot. Une petite femelle labrador, qu'elle a appelée Leah.

Un an plus tard, j'ai exposé les plus belles photos que j'avais faites d'elle, au cours des deux ans de notre histoire d'amour.

L'année suivante, nous nous sommes mariés le jour de son anniversaire !

Et cette année…Nous allons annoncer sa grossesse à nos familles.


End file.
